Promises
by Chestnutt
Summary: Giroro and Dororo discover their true feelings for each other, along with many other things on the way. The two overcome obstacles of all kinds, and through it all, they learn to never break a promise. Yaoi story. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! The first chapter to my first fanfic. This story is dedicated to my favorite couple in Keroro Gunso: GiroroxDororo**

**This story is also uploaded on Deviantart under Chestnut-chan. Also, as you can see, I changed the name of the story. I changed the future plot of the story almost completely so "Promises" seemed like a much better title. I also edited it a bit. There are like one or two changes.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**All characters (c) Mine Yoshizaki  
**

* * *

Red keronian would sit outside his tent, the crackling fire sending hughes of orange flickering across his stong body. Tattered rag steadily wiped an already shimmering weapon in a steady, rhythmic pace. His shoulders would rise in a sigh as the loud murmuring of voices erupted from the Hinata household. Keroro had probably forgotten to do another chore and was being scolded by Natsumi...again.

"Stupid frog! How many times do I have to tell you to clean the bathroom!?" Yelled Natsumi's voice, clearly audible.

"P-please, Natusmi-dono! It simply slipped my mind! I've been very busy today and.." Keroro stammered, trying to find a good excuse but failing.

"Building your Gunpla again, huh?! That's it, you stupid frog, no more Gunpla for a week! And you can forget about me buying you any star fruit, too!" She definitely hit the nail on the head there. Giroro would cease his cleaning to poke the dying fire, blocking out the desperate wails from Keroro and the occasional shouts from Natsumi. These arguments happened so frequently, that it was easy to simply ignore them. Looking up at the night's swath of stars, he let his mind wander back to the days on his home planet...

* * * *

The sun was just dipping over the horizon on a warm summer day on planet Keron, the sky painted in a vibrant array of colors. Space cicadas chirped endlessly while a gentle breeze swayed the land. The rushed pitter patter of small Keronian feet could be heard passing by, along with hurried, sharp voices.

"Hurry, Zeroro! They'll catch us!"Giroro cried, looking back at the struggling tadpole.

"W-wait for me, Giroro-kun! I can't go as fast as you!" Zeroro shouted back, out of breath. His little feet kept staggering, and Giroro knew it wouldn't be long till he fell. If that happened, they would definitely be caught.

"I think they went this way!" Called another voice right around the corner.

Giroro hurried back to his friends side, gripping his hand tightly so they wouldn't be separated. Giving a quick nod to the light blue Keronian, the two were off again. Zeroro looked at his friend gratefully. Being with him gave him renewed confidence and strength, and he was able to run just as fast, if not faster. The shouts behind them grew louder, and the two quickened their pace, running as one.

Slyly slipping around a corner, they hid, waiting for the frustrated voices of their pursuers to fade away. When it had been confirmed that they were safe, both let out a long sigh of relief. It had already become dark, the moonlight dimly shining through the forming clouds.

"I-I think we're safe..." Giroro mumbled, turning his head to Zeroro who was still catching his breath. Zeroro met his gaze, his soft eyes filled with kindness.

"Thank you, Giroro-kun." He said, giving Giroro's hand a gentle squeeze. Giroro felt his face grow hot, and he averted his eyes, staring at their conjoined hands.

"Don't worry about it, Zeroro. I couldn't let them get you..."His voice trailed off before adding, "You're my best friend and I'll always protect you." Giroro found himself grinning from ear to ear, and the two tadpoles looked at each other gratefully, before breaking out in laughter...

* * * *

Giroro was pried from his thoughts as the back door slid open, Natsumi's head peeking out. Usually the sight of her delicate face would send prickles down his spine and a streak of pink across his face, but, for some reason, it had no effect. Strange.

"Giroro, dinners ready if you want some. We're having beef stew!" Her voice was calm and kind, her lips drawn back in a smile.

Giroro nodded slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on the few burning cinders that remained in his fire pit. "Thanks... I'll be there in a sec." He replied slowly, getting to his feet. Natsumi retreated back to the house, leaving Giroro to his thoughts._ "I wonder what Dororo's up to.."_ The crimson frog thought solemnly. Their relationship had almost become strictly professional, one of the last things Giroro wanted. He didn't want to lose his best friend...

Closed fist would tighten in determination as he made a promise to himself. He wouldn't lose his friendship with Dororo! Taking one last glance at the dark sky, he made his way for the back door, the tempting smell of food calling him. The last wisps of smoke drifted lazily from the ashes of the once roaring fire, only to be swept away by the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 to my GiroroxDororo fanfic. Don't like yaoi, don't read. But, please review! I would really appreciate it.**

**Enjoy!**

**All characters (c) Mine Yoshizaki  
**

* * *

The creeks of a waterwheel rang out into the night as the current of the stream steadily turned it. Overgrown trees whispered to each other as a gentle breeze rustled their leaves. The glow of the moon and stars were the only means of light in this place. But it mattered none to the ninja. He preferred the shadows anyway. Maybe that was why he was always forgotten...

Dororo observed the vast forest from his perch high in the trees, his light eyes lost in thought. It happened nearly all his life, being forgotten or mistreated by his "friends". _Are they really my friends?_ The ninja thought with a pang of sadness. He shook his head in frustration as he felt all of the bad memories flooding back, the trauma switch along with it. But in the mess of those memories, there were some good ones. Dororo smiled behind his mask as a nostalgic feeling washed over him. He remembered all of the good times he spent with the one person who had always been kind to him, always acknowledging his presence(mostly),Giroro. "Ahhh, I wonder what he's up to right now." Dororo thought out loud as he began to make it back to his shack, gracefully hopping from branch to branch. He quietly stepped into the shack, slowly closing the rice paper door behind him. The sweet smell of tea wafted through the air, and he could see a cup waiting for him, its tea lukewarm. He looked at a sleeping Koyuki gratefully as he slipped off his mask and happily sipped the tea, its natural taste making him feel more one with the earth. A long and loud sigh suddenly erupted from the assassin, and he felt a stab of guilt as Koyuki began to stir, slowly sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I.. I'm sorry I woke you, Koyuki-dono." Dororo stuttered, bowing slightly in apology.

Koyuki shook her head slightly, giving him a warm smile. She looked at him with eyes full of concern."It's fine, Dororo. But... what's wrong? I don't think that sigh was for nothing." She asked, inching closer to him. Why had he sighed? Even he wasn't sure.

"I... I guess I kind of just miss my friends is all."Dororo replied slowly before adding:"Especially Giroro. We were really close, and still are, but it's just not the same." He sipped his tea again. "But a ninja is meant to be alone...so it's ok." But inside he knew it wasn't, no matter what he told himself. There would always be a feeling of loneliness that came with being a ninja, but, then again, he was used to that feeling, even though he didn't like it.

Koyuki looked at him, a bit shocked. "That's not true! Dororo, if you miss your friends, then you should go and spend time with them. Just because you are a ninja doesn't mean you can't!"She put a hand on his shoulder."And if you feel like you and Giroro are drifting apart, do something about it."She gave him a reassuring smile, making his worries drift away.

"You're right, Koyuki-dono. Thank you. You always know just what to say."He returned her smile and stood up, slowly walking towards the back wall. "I think I'll go to sleep now."Dororo told her as he began to sit down, leaning against the back wall, his cup of tea still grasped in his small hands. Koyuki nodded and went back to her own bed, relieved that she could go back to sleep. Dororo closed his tired eyes. He had a lot on his mind right now, which only made him want to sleep more. _I'll go and see Giroro in the morning..._ Dororo planned in his head. He would go and see Giroro in the morning. It's a promise. Placing the empty tea cup on the wooden floor, he let sleep take him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, chapter 3. My chapters look a lot shorter when I upload them here. But, quality, not quantity, right? Nah, this isn't either. Review please! Enjoy!**

**All characters (c) Mine Yoshizaki  
**

* * *

It was early morning and the birds had already begun their serenade. Warm sunlight streamed in through the rice paper walls, making the little shack very comfortable. Dororo groggily opened his eyes, wanting nothing more than to curl up and sleep some more. But he was already awake, and already having his full eight hours, that was nearly impossible. Koyuki had already left for school, he observed, and she wouldn't be back for a little while. He got up onto his feet and gave a quick stretch, fully awake now. Wiping a sliver of drool from his mouth, he noticed that his mask wasn't on. _Oh, I didn't put it back on after finishing that tea?_ That piece of cloth was almost always on his face, and only a lucky few had seen him without it. He hastily picked it up from its spot on the ground and tied it around his head, giving the not a few hard pulls to make sure it would stay in place. Suddenly, the image of Giroro popped into his head, and Dororo remembered his promise. _Maybe I should go see him now.._ Dororo thought, a bit unsure. The corporal would probably think it strange that he would just show up so randomly. Maybe he shouldn't. _Ugh..what am I doing? Why do I contradict my own thoughts?_ He brought his hands up to his head, trying to steady himself. Shaking his head vigorously, he finally decided to visit Giroro after all. Making his way for the entrance, he was stopped in his tracks as a rasping knock banged at the door. Outside was a silhouette of a Keronian figure, and the ninja automatically thought of Giroro. _No, it couldn't be him. Why would he be here? It's probably just Keroro-kun wanting something from me again..._ A bit irritated now, he slowly slid open the door. His eyes shot open with surprise when he saw that his visitor was actually Giroro.

"Gi-Giroro-kun?" Dororo couldn't really seem to say much else. He could feel the blood rushing up to his head and his face become hot. _W-what's going on here?_ He thought, flustered.

Giroro shuffled his feet nervously, glancing up at Dororo every few seconds, but avoiding his eyes. "H-hey Dororo. What's up? I'm sorry for not calling you before I came." He smiled timidly at Dororo, waiting for his reply. No turning back now.

Dororo's heart leaped into his throat. He actually came to visit? But what for? It couldn't be for the reasons he had hoped for...could it? Dororo shook his head. "It's fine, Giroro-kun. Really. And I'm not up to anything right now." He suddenly felt daring. "Would you like to come in?" Dororo asked, stepping out of the way. An awful feeling dropped into Dororo's stomach, and he waited for rejection to come. Giroro obviously had better things to do than hanging around with the likes of him. But rejection never came and the corporal stepped into the shack, saying his thanks.

He was extremely relieved that Dororo had invited him inside, and he made no hesitation as he walked into the home. Taking a seat beside the hearth in the center of the room, he waited for Dororo to join him. _What am I doing here? He must be irritated that I just showed up like this._ The thought rang through Giroro's head. He had invited him in, but was he just being polite? Giroro suddenly felt like a fool and Dororo sat at the opposite end of the hearth. There was a brief awkward silence between the two, until Dororo ventured to ask:

"S-so, Giroro-kun, what brings you here? It's quite rare that you visit..." His voice trailed off as he felt the tension grow. Maybe he should have asked something else.

Giroro's fist tightened, not because of anger towards Dororo, but anger towards himself. "That...that's actually why I came here. It's because I don't visit enough, and I'm sorry for that. But I want to make it up to you. Maybe we could....do something?" He knew that Dororo would ask that question, and he even rehearsed how he would respond. A sudden feeling of embarrassment and worry rushed through him. What would he do if Dororo refused?

The ninja drew in a breath of surprise, and he only hoped that Giroro hadn't heard it. But, had _he_ heard right? Was he misinterpreting what he was saying? What other meaning could it have? He wouldn't let this chance pass him by. There was no other answer than yes. Dororo smiled at his red friend, wondering if he could tell he was smiling in the first place, since his mask was in the way. "I'd like that, Giroro-kun. I really would." His voice was calm and cheerful. Giroro's head shot up, his eyes dancing with excitement. _Thank goodness..._ He thought, relieved.

"Dororo..." Giroro practically whispered as the ninja began to rise to his feet.

Dororo smiled at him again as he began to walk towards the door, beckoning him to follow with a wave of his hand. "Come on, Giroro-kun." Giroro felt flushed as he followed his friend out the door and into the overbearing forest. Maybe their was hope after all. Their friendship would not be lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Yeah. Review please~! And enjoy. In case you don't know, the ***** thing is a time lapse.**

**All characters (c) Mine Yoshizaki.  
**

* * *

Giroro quietly lay in the grass of the Hinata's backyard, watching the clouds drift lazily by. To much surprise, he showed little interest in polishing his guns and other weapons. A small smile spread across his face as he continued to observe the clouds. _Huh..they all look like Dororo.._ He observed, blushing. Ever since his first visit with Dororo, the two have been meeting together for almost a week now, taking trips to several locations, from forests, cities, oceans, mountains, and so on. They had a lot of time on their hands, due to the fact that the sergeant showed no interest in invading any time soon. He thought back to his first visit...

*****

The two had decided to take a walk in the forest where Dororo's house lay. They chatted endlessly about a number of subjects, always finding something of common interest. The once heavy atmosphere had dispersed and it suddenly felt like old times, nothing but laughs and a strong friendship. Together, they observed the natural beauty that the forest had to offer, always stopping to look at some sort of spectacle. They ventured deep into the woods, to places even Dororo hadn't been yet. The sun was already dipping over the horizon and still the two ventured on. Soon, they came across something rather strange to find so deep in the forest. Both were quite perplexed when they found a swing, hanging from a large tree. Its ropes which suspended it were faded and tattered with age. The wooden seat was in no better condition. But still, it was stable. Giroro nudged his friend, urging him to try it out.

"Get on, Dororo. I'll push you."Giroro had said with a smile, a blush running across his face.

"A-alright."Dororo complied with a quick nod. He was actually quite excited to go on the swing. And to have Giroro push him... The ninja made his way towards the swing, Giroro following close behind. Seating himself on the wooden plank, he waited for Giroro to get behind him. The plank was large enough to seat one Pekoponian, and barely big enough to seat two Keronians. Dororo gripped the ropes, one in each hand. "Ready?" Giroro had asked. The lance corporal had looked back at him, eyes dancing. "Ready."He had replied. And with that they started. Giroro placed his hands on Dororo's back, giving him a firm push, and he was off. With each push, he ascended higher and higher in the air, his ear flaps flowing wildly in the wind. _The sky looks so big..._ Dororo had thought peacefully. He could feel laughter rumbling within him, and soon he was laughing so hard he could have fallen off his seat. Giroro joined in, too, and then it really did feel like old times. Only when the moon was high in the sky did Dororo finally return to the ground. Hopping off the swing on wobbly legs, he stretched his stiff limbs. He looked at the old swing admiringly.

"I wonder if we're the only people to know of this place."The ninja said in a hushed voice.

"I think so. Since its this far in the woods. Not to mention it looks like no one has used it in a while." He gestured to the beaten up swing.

Then it was silent, and both fixed their gaze on the mess of stars up above.

"Hey, Giroro..."Dororo said, turning to his superior. "How about we make this our own little place? We're the only two who know about it after all..."He bit his lip. _Ugh..why did I ask such a stupid question? I probably just ruined the whole evening. He must think I'm so desperate..._ His fist tightened in frustration as he waited, again, for rejection. But it never came, only the corporal's hoarse laugh. Dororo looked at him, a bit confused.

"That's a great idea, Dororo." Giroro replied in a reassuring voice. Putting a hand on the light blue keron's shoulder, he smiled. "Come on, Dororo, let's head back." Dororo returned the smile, hoping Giroro could tell that he was.

"Yes, let's. And, Giroro..." Their eyes met and for a moment neither dared to utter a word. "Thank you..." The lance corporal finally said. Giroro blushed, and dropped his eyes down to the ground.

"Wha-what for? I haven't done anything." He asked in a shaky voice, glancing up at Dororo.

"For coming to see me today. I really appreciate it. And to tell you the truth, I was about to come see you, too. I missed you..."The ninja said with a feeble smile, which was known only to him. He could feel the tears coming, and hurriedly blinked them back. _No! I won't cry..not here._ He yelled in his head.

Giroro looked at him, wide eyed. His heart leaped into his throat and he blushed madly. Had Dororo really had the same thoughts he had? He smiled at the ninja, slowly reaching for his hand, taking it in his own. "I missed you too, Dororo. Very much so. I felt that we were growing apart, and I wanted to stop that. I didn't want to lose your friendship..." He thought back to when they were just tadpoles, all the adventures they had together, all the memories.

Dororo laughed whole heartedly, swallowing the lump in his throat. He squeezed Giroro's hand. "Well, that's all in the past now, Giroro-kun. We'll always be friends, no matter what." Giroro smiled shyly at him before letting go of the ninja's hand. But would close friends be the extent of their relationship? Both frogs pondered on the same thought before returning home....

*****

Giroro shook his head furiously, sitting up from his previous position. "I can't be really feeling this for Dororo..can I? I-I love Natsumi..." The corporal whispered to himself, looking down at his belt. But, as much as he tried to convince himself otherwise, he did have feelings for the ninja. He always enjoyed the time they spent together, he couldn't deny that. Maybe there was something more behind the friendship...something pure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kay, chapter 5! Wow, this looks so short. Ah well. Enjoy and review please~!**

**All characters (c) Mine Yoshizaki  
**

* * *

Deep in the forest, a ninja sat on a lonely swing, watching a butterfly flutter carelessly in the breeze. He had found himself visiting this spot more and more frequently, never seeming able to keep away from it for too long. His superior and good friend, Giroro, seemed to be the focus of his thoughts lately, especially if he ever visited this place. A stirring in the trees caught his attention, and he looked up to see two birds, flying circles around each other, before shooting up into the vast sky above. He sighed, placing his hands in his lap. _What's going on here? Why do I feel so confused..? And what is this great...wanting? _Feelings he had never experienced had begun to well up inside of him, and he felt as if he would explode. _I-is this...love? But for whom? Could it be..._ He shook his head, feeling suddenly squeamish. _No, it couldn't be. He loves someone else anyway... _

Giroro gently knocked on the door of Dororo and Koyuki's shack, hoping to see his ninja friend. A cheerful looking Koyuki answered the door instead, carrying a small bag of ninja goodies.

"Hello, Giroro. Dororo isn't here right now. I think he went into to the forest, but he didn't say what for." She said, glancing at the woods behind her.

"That's fine. But...where are you going?" He asked curiously, looking at the bag she held.

Koyuki giggled happily. "I'm visiting Natsumi-san. These are just some traditional ninja foods I thought I'd share with her." She looked at the red keronian again, suddenly concerned. "Hey, you don't look so good... Are you coming down with something?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."Giroro assured her. Though he did feel a bit light headed and hotter than usual, he'd survive. He gave her a small wave as she took a massive leap into the skies, hopping from place to place on her way to Natsumi's. Normally, he would be enraged with jealousy when such a thing happened. But today, he didn't mind. With a long sigh, he started up the path toward the swing on wobbly legs. He only felt worse as he advanced, having to stop from time to time to rest and catch his breath. It felt like an eternity before he finally reached his destination, wearily leaning against a tree, panting heavily. And sure enough, Dororo was there, looking at him with wide eyes. "Heh...I thought you'd be here."Giroro said with a snicker before collapsing to his knees in exhaustion.

"Gi-Giroro-kun! What's wrong? Are you alright!?"Dororo yelled, running to his friend's side. Leaning down, he felt the corporal's forehead with the back of his hand, drawing it back abruptly. _H-he has such a high fever! And yet he still came all this way to see me..._ Smiling behind his mask, he gingerly put his arm around Giroro's shoulders_, _steadily helping him to his feet. "Don't worry, Giroro-kun, I got you." His voice was calm and his touch was gentle, reddening Giroro's face even more. Leaning against the assassin's body, he let him guide them both back to Dororo's house. It was true, he was tired, and he was grateful to have Dororo there beside him.

"Thank you..Dororo.."The soldier mumbled in his ear. He felt extremely weak, putting almost all his weight on the ninja. He only hoped that it wasn't too much for him...

Dororo drew the corporal closer to him, tightening his grip on his shoulders to support him better. Looking down at him, he was surprised to see how beaten he looked, not the once strong and mighty Giroro he had come to admire. He seemed so much more..vulnerable, which only made Dororo want to help him more. "Don't mention it, Giroro-kun. Really. This is what friends do for each other. And you're my _best_ friend."The lance corporal said, smiling warmly.

"...Friends..."Giroro whispered sadly. _Best_ friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. I love this couple so much. Review please! Enjoy.**

**All characters (c) Mine Yoshizaki  
**

* * *

Opening the shoji screen door, the ninja led his fevered friend inside, carefully laying him down on a rice mat. He seemed to be doing better now, not as hot, but just as tired. Dororo felt fatigued as well after the long hike back, having to keep the crimson frog on his feet. But he didn't mind, since it was for Giroro. Kneeling down next to him, he gently placed a tender hand on his superior's forehead, who lay defeated on the floor, eyes closed. He seemed quite comfortable though, and his fever had gone down a considerable amount. Giroro stirred under his touch, opening his eyes to look up at the lance corporal, dark orbs softening instantly.

"How are you feeling Giroro-kun?"Dororo asked, voice low.

Giroro gave him a small smile, trying his best to show his appreciation. "A lot better, thank you. I should be able to stand on my own by morning. I still feel hot, but I think that all I need now is rest." Bringing his eyes up to the ceiling, he felt how physically and mentally exhausted he really was. His limbs ached, but that wasn't as bad as the pain he felt in his heart. His love for Natsumi and his love for Dororo were tearing him in two. He no longer denied it, a love for Dororo _was_ there. But did the ninja feel the same for him? He could only hope...

Dororo bit his lip, heart racing. Did that mean that Giroro would stay here tonight? He felt both excited and worried at the same time. But what should he do now? Should he just leave Giroro alone to sleep? _I should do something to make him feel more comfortable..._ "Wait one moment Giroro-kun. I'll get you a wet cloth." Standing up, he retrieved a wooden bowl from a corner of the room, and headed outside. Filling it midway with the flowing water from the stream, he wondered what he could use as a cloth. _I don't think there's anything inside I could use but..._ He brought a hand to his mask. _This could work._ Setting the bowl down on the ground, he quickly untied the knot to his mask, clutching the garment in his hands. _Heh...I wonder how he'll react seeing me like this._ The ninja thought with a chuckle. Picking up the bowl, he returned back inside, taking his place at the corporal's side.

Dark eyes would widen in surprise and soften as he viewed the maskless Dororo. A blush streaked across his face as the ninja came closer, dipping the cloth in the water, wringing it out, and placing it on his own head. He was too tired and grateful to object, though. "I-it's been a while since I've seen you like that, Dororo. You look...nice."Giroro said in a shy voice. Feeling the wet cloth with a shaky hand, he turned to the ninja, a large smile painted across his face. "Thanks for this, Dororo. You're such a great friend..." His voice trailed off as he noticed a look of hurt enter Dororo's light blue eyes, his body tensing.

"It's no trouble, Giroro-kun. And you are, too. These past weeks have been great. I've never felt closer to y-" He was stopped mid sentence as he was enveloped in a tight embrace, a gasp of surprise escaping his mouth. His heart raced and he blushed hard as Giroro wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, the mask dropping to the floor. Dororo inhaled his sweet scent, wrapping his own arms around the corporal's to show his devotion to him.

"How about now?"Giroro whispered, hugging him tighter. They hadn't shared a moment like this in such a long time, and neither wanted it to end. Dororo felt his eyes well up with tears, and he angrily fought back the urge to cry. Never would he want to spoil this moment. _I love him.. I really do!_ He yelled in his head.

"Giroro-kun..."The ninja mumbled under his breath. The music of chirping crickets had begun to ring through the air when the two finally drew apart. A full moon and stars lay scattered across the sky, filling the small shack with light. Everything seemed so peaceful, and the two friends looked at each other happily.

_I have to tell him. I have to tell him now. _Giroro told himself. He wanted to scream his love to the world, and right now, Dororo was his world. "Dororo... there's something I need to tell you. I've been thinking this for a long time now, and I think.... no, I _know_, that I...I..." Taking a deep breath, he tried to stir up the courage he thought he had, staring deeply into Dororo's soft, blue eyes.

The ninja stared at him, anxious for what he would say next, his head feeling suddenly hot. Bringing a hand up to his chest, he noticed that his heart was beating faster than ever. His breaths came out in small, quiet gasps, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. _He... can't being trying to say that...can he? _But in the back of his mind he knew that he would say...

"...I love you."Giroro admitted, reaching out a hand to caress the blue keronian's face. Dororo's heart jumped into his throat at his touch, but even more as to what was said. A great weight had suddenly been lifted off his shoulders, and he felt stronger than ever. Tears of joy steamed down his face as he reached up to grab Giroro's gentle hand. All of his worries, all of his troubles, were gone, all with those three simple words. But they had so much meaning, such a great effect, and left such a wondrous feeling, that words could never describe it. "Dororo...what's wrong?" The red keronian asked, worried. A cold feeling entered his heart as he thought that Dororo did not share his feelings. What would he do then?

"N-nothing, Giroro-kun. I'm just so happy because... I love you, too! For such a long time now, I've wanted to tell you that but... I've just been too scared. Too afraid of your rejection..." Dororo recalled the sting he had felt whenever he had seen Giroro and Natsumi together, the crimson frog's face ablaze with color. Shaking the memories from his head, he smiled gratefully at his new lover. Giroro loved _him_ now. "But not anymore... thank you so much, Giroro-kun." Leaning in, he pressed his lips against Giroro's own, who was more than willing to share in the moment. Giroro placed his hands on the assassin's shoulders, brining him closer, kissing him in a way that made them both dizzy. How lovely. It's even better than what everyone said it was...

_He tastes like tea... _Giroro thought.

_He tastes like sweet potatoes... _Dororo thought.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two drew apart, looking at each other lovingly. The serenade of pekoponian frogs was all around them, and both had one thing on their minds. "Shall we resonance?" Dororo suggested, excitement welling up inside of him. He rarely got a chance to resonance, since everyone usually forgot to include him. But he didn't really care if it was with all of them or just one person, as long as that one person was Giroro.

"Yes, we should." Giroro agreed, smiling at the ninja, stroking his hand softly. And with that, the two broke out in "song", their vocalizations sounding as one in the night, entwining with one another, much louder and with much more passion than the native frogs could ever do.

_GiroGiroGiroGiroGiroGiroGiroGiroGiroGiro....._

_DoroDoroDoroDoroDoroDoroDoroDoroDoroDoro...._

And both then knew that they had found true love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahhhhh, now we cross this bridge. Hope you guys like it so far! Review please. Enjoy!**

**All characters (c) Mine Yoshizaki  
**

* * *

Koyuki returned home late that evening, staying at Nastsumi's longer than she intended to. A large smile was plastered across her face as she stepped into the shack, humming happily. Spending time with her friend always made her feel so warm inside, made her feel wanted. She cherished every moment they spent together, since she rarely got to experience such things as a young child. "Ahhh, that was fun! It's always nice to see Natsumi-san....Oh!" Her expression went from curiosity, to realization as she witnessed the two keronians, nestled together on the rice mat, fast asleep. They looked so peaceful, wrapped in each other's arms, the moonlight shining gently down on them. It was true that they were meant for each other. "That's great, Dororo. I'm glad you finally found someone to be with..." She whispered, her gaze softening on the two. Getting a small blanket from the corner of the room, she gingerly draped it over the sleeping figures, careful not to wake them. Letting out a yawn of exhaustion, she made her way over to her own bed, glancing at the two frogs before slipping under the covers.

*******

A week passed, and the two keron soldiers continued to be faithful partners, sitting outside the corporal's tent, the fire cracking loudly. Both were very content on the cinder blocks, their bellies filled with sweet potatoes.

"I think they took it very well. A lot better than I expected."Giroro commented, thinking back to when they told the rest of the platoon about their current relationship.

Dororo nodded, smiling behind his mask. "I agree. I'm glad we told them..."He said, recalling the same event. They had received nothing but cheers, congratulations, and praise at the last meeting, and Keroro seemed pleased to move onto another topic besides the Pekopon invasion. Giroro let it slide, but, just this once.

"_Congratulations, Giroro Gocho, Dororo Heicho!"_

"_I'm so happy for you, desu~!"_

"_Ku ku ku...congrats."_

"_You could say, childhood sweethearts?"_

They had all been very supportive, and the couple could never have been more grateful. But there was something nagging in the back of Dororo's head, something that never ceased to haunt him. Why had Giroro chose him over Natsumi? And does he still have feelings for her? The possibilities were endless. Giroro's feelings for the pekoponian female were very clear, seeing as how he could barely talk whenever he was near her. It was apparent to the rest of the platoon, especially Dororo. He didn't like it, but he would tolerate it the best he could. After all, the only thing he wanted was Giroro's happiness. _I should still ask him, though..._ Dororo thought, clenching his fist. He looked over to his lover, only a few inches from himself, who was starring into the fire. "Hey, Giroro-kun... Can I ask you something?"He said, dropping his gaze to the ground.

"Hm? What is it, Dororo?"

Dororo tensed, bringing his hands to his lap. He glanced at his partner, who looked back at him with worried eyes. The ninja swallowed hard, shifting his feet uncomfortably. _Why is this so hard? Natsumi is my friend, not competition. And Giroro is my lover. He'll understand. _He jumped as he felt Giroro's strong hand grip his shoulder, snapping him back into reality. Looking into the corporal's dark eyes, he was filled with a new confidence. "Well, Giroro-kun....for a long time now, we've all noticed that you...uh...l-love Natsumi-dono very much. Y-you know...before us. B-but, I have to know. Do you still? Love her that is. And..."He was stopped as Giroro pressed a finger softly against his masked lips, shushing him. Dororo blushed hard, his light blue eyes shot open wide.

"Don't be stupid, Dororo."Giroro said in a warm voice, taking the ninja's hands in his own. "I love _you._ Here and now. And nothing will ever change that." He squeezed his hands gently. "I promise."

"B-but, Natsumi! You..."The assassin mumbled shyly, averting Giroro's eyes. He could feel the tears coming. The urge to cry was so strong, and before he knew it, he was creating a little puddle on the ground. _I'm so dumb!_ He screamed in his head, his body numb to Giroro's embrace.

"Natsumi, huh? It's true, I did love her at one point. Maybe I still do, deep down. But that doesn't change anything. You're different. The love we share is something special, and something I wouldn't trade for anything, no matter how valuable it may be. _You're_ the most valuable thing in my life."Giroro said, kissing the top of Dororo's head.

The ninja whimpered helplessly, clinging to his superior's body. His words were so sincere, no deceit behind them. All of Dororo's worries and concerns were suddenly swept away. "He loves _me_..."He whispered to himself. Looking up at Giroro, he felt the butterflies stir in his stomach as he saw the red keronian's welcoming smile, his eyes full of kindness. "Th-thank you, Gi-giroro-kun."Dororo hiccuped, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"Mmm, don't mention it Doro... HEY!"He yelled, noticing the several pairs of eyes watching them from around the corner.

"K-kero! We've been found out!"Keroro squeaked, stepping out of the group's hiding spot.

"Ku ku ku~! But I still got everything on tape~! And I think the leader's beating will make some good footage, too."Kururu mocked, waving a high-tech video camera in the air. What he planned to do with its contents was something only known to him.

"Uh-oh... uhmmm... It was all Gunsou-san's idea, desu! Please forgive me senpais!"The private begged, bowing in apology. But, seeing this did give him much hope about himself and the sergeant. _Someday, we'll be together! I just know it! _Tamama thought with an evil grin, the face of Moa entering his mind.

"BASTARDS!"

"C-crap! It's the red one's anger! R-run away!"The sergeant screamed, right before he received a fist in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Ahhh! Gunsou-san!"

"Ku ku ku... time to run."

"You're not getting away!!"

The ninja chuckled as he watched Giroro chase the others around the yard, angrier than ever. There was still one question left unanswered though. Why had Giroro chosen him over Natsumi? Dororo shook his head. He didn't care anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooo yeah! Chapter 8. Sorry this took so long. I was just really lazy on uploading it. Plus I'm having a problem uploading my documents to this site. It just...won't. I had services upload this for me. Thanks! Mmm kay. Enjoy and please review! :D**

**All characters (c) Mine Yoshizaki

* * *

**Keroro flopped around lazily in his swivel chair, groaning and mumbling about how tired he was. The last thing on his mind was to begin the Pekopon invasion meeting. Yawning loudly, he groggily looked around the room. Tamama sat in his chair, whistling patiently. He clearly didn't care if the meeting started at all. Kururu was busy eating a plate of curry, totally focused on nothing but that. And of course, Giroro was steaming mad, ready to spring out of his chair and attack the sergeant. In the seat next to him, surprisingly enough, sat Dororo, an agitated expression on his face. Keroro turned to Moa, ignoring the death glare Giroro continued to cast upon him.

"Hmm...Moa, the invasion plan, please." He yawned again. "Man, I'm tired. I was up building gunpla all ni-.."A silence swept over the room, and he could feel everyone's eyes on him. _Kero...maybe I shouldn't have said that._ The sergeant thought, sweat dripping from his face. "A-anyway~! I will now read the latest invasion plan!"He said excitedly, taking a few pieces of paper from Moa. After skimming through the words, he set it down on the table and over dramatically cleared his throat. "Okay! So the new invasion plan is–!"

The green frog suddenly slunk into his chair, a defeated expression on his face. "Actually, we're low on funds for the invasion, sooo...."

"BECAUSE YOU SPENT IT ALL ON YOUR USELESS GUNPLA!"Giroro butted in, a vein bulging in the side of his head. Though this happened at nearly every meeting, the red keronian's anger never seemed to fan. He jumped as he felt a soft hand touch his arm, snapping him out of his fit. Turning, he saw none other than Dororo, his blue eyes quieting him instantly. Giving a small sigh, he looked back up at the sergeant with a peaceful expression. "Please...continue."He mumbled.

Keroro scratched his head, confused. Never before had Giroro calmed down so quickly. Obviously the bond between these two were strong. The sergeant flashed Dororo a grateful smile before continuing. "Ahem! Anyway, our invasion funds are low so I propose we go after this!"He declared, holding up a wanted poster for the whole platoon to see. Printed on its surface was none other than a dreaded space cerberus, looking as if it would jump off the page at any moment. Its battle scared body was lean and muscular. Menacing claws protruded from its large paws, and each head had its own set of razor sharp teeth. Red eyes filled with hate and bitterness burned a hole through each member of the platoon. The picture alone was enough to intimidate them. None could imagine what it would be like to face the real thing. Keroro snapped his fingers, bringing the others back to reality. "Apparently this cerberus is wanted in 3 different planets, including Keron. It has caused havoc and chaos where ever it goes. My sources tell me it is currently hiding on Pekopon, right here in Japan! And if it destroys all the toy shops, where will I buy my Gunpla!?"He slammed his fist on the table, determination gleaming in his eyes. "I won't stand for it! We are going to take this thing _down_! I mean, just look at all that prize money!" Pointing to a long line of numbers under the cerberus picture, he snickered happily. "800,000 space dollars! Can you believe that? Not to mention we'll probably get a huge bonus from Headquarters!" A devious look flashed across his face. "Then...I can buy all the Gunpla I want! Kero kero kero~!"

The room remained silent, all except the sergeant who continued to whisper to himself. All other eyes were fixed in a solemn stare at the space cerberus' picture, and something further beyond. Dororo gulped and reached for his lover's hand, who in turn, gently stroked it with his thumb. Hunting down the cerberus would not be an easy job, but, both knew that with their combined efforts, it could be done.

"I'll do it." Giroro said with determination ringing in his voice.

"As will I." Dororo agreed with equal enthusiasm, tightening his grip on Giroro's hand. Grinning at the red keronian from behind his mask, a special message was sent:_ We can do this._

The sergeant smiled wildly, looking between the corporal and the lance corporal. "Ohhh! You'll do it!? Alright!" He chimed. His smile faded as he lay his eyes on Tamama and Kururu, who still seemed to be shaking in their boots. "And what about you two? Are you on board or what?" The two other subordinates jumped, fidgeting nervously. They clearly didn't like the plan at all.

Tamama was the first to speak. Looking up at his beloved sergeant with scared eyes he replied, "I-I don't know about this, Gunso-san, desu. I mean, I'll go with you, but this seems...risky." Dropping his eyes to the ground, he tried to look on the bright side. _At least I'll be with Gunso-san!_ He thought with a feeble smile.

"Ku ku ku~... Then I guess I don't have a choice. This sounds interesting so I'll come...ku." Kururu added, sitting back nonchalantly in his chair, cooly eating the last grain of rice from his curry.

The sergeant jumped up and down with excitement. "Alright! Thank you everyone~! We'll leave first thing tomorrow! The sooner we destroy that thing, the sooner we get the prize money, and the sooner I can buy more Gunpla-... I mean start the invasion!" He added hastily.

"Yeah!"

And so it was decided. Tomorrow they would go and hunt down the space cerberus. The platoon dispersed from the meeting room to go make preparations for the day to come. Giroro and Dororo left hand in hand, _ready_ for the day to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I found a way around it! The fact that I couldn't upload files under Document Manager, that is. I'll be using my lappy to upload them from now on. Well, here you are. Chapter 9. Enjoy! Don't be shy to review. :D**

**All character (c) Mine Yoshizaki

* * *

  
**

The morning sun cast shadows across the sleeping land as it appeared over the horizon. Birds began to stir and flap their wings in the cool, crisp air. Two keronians sat in silence in a small, red tent, wide awake long before light ever touched the ground. A ninja lay meditating inside a ring of shurikens and kunais, a katana balanced gracefully on his head. Stationed closer to the entrance, a mobile infantry soldier took inventory of his ammo, a gun gripped firmly in his strong hands. He squinted as cracks of sunlight shone in from outside and danced on the floor. Glancing at the ninja, who was still in a deep meditative state, he sighed with worry. "It's time..."he muttered with edge in his voice. Crawling over to the other keronian, he gently tapped his shoulder, breaking him from his trance. The blue frog's eyes shot open, immediately falling on Giroro in a calm, yet serious, stare. Giroro gave him a quick nod. "It's time."he repeated.

Dororo took in a breath, lifting his head to look at the tent's ceiling, the katana still in place. He gave a timid smile before letting the breath out. "We've faced harder." He remarked, placing the sword on the floor. "But that doesn't mean we should let our guard down." Seeing only worry and unease in his partner's eyes, he tried to find some words of comfort. "Giroro-kun, everything is going to be okay. We're even stronger now because we...have each other." The ninja reassured him, touching his arm softly. The corporal flinched, refusing to meet Dororo's gaze.

"I know. It's just...I told you that I'd always protect you, and I'd never be able to live with myself if you got hurt..."he admitted, recalling the event that happened on Keron so many years ago. Back then, he told the tadpole that he would always protect him after they had narrowly escaped being chased by a group of bullies. He intended to keep his word. Throwing his gun to the side, he whirled around to face Dororo. Grabbing his arm, he quickly drew him in for a solid embrace, one hand cradling his head, and the other on his back to hold him as close as he possibly could. Dororo blushed madly as he buried his head into Giroro's chest, relishing the display of affection. "Dororo... I love you so much, and that's why I'm so scared to do this. You're one of the strongest people I know, but I'm still afraid something will happen. I can't bear to lose you..."His voice trailed off slowly, and he pressed the assassin even closer to his body. The blue keronian closed his eyes in utter bliss, smiling from ear to ear. He felt so safe in Giroro's arms, like nothing could ever hurt him; a feeling that only the crimson frog could deliver. Turning his head, he listened to the steady beat of the corporal's heart.

"And I you, Giroro-kun. I'm scared too. But at the same time, I have faith." The heart's pace grew faster as Dororo continued. "I have faith because I'm with you, and whenever I'm with you I feel like I can do anything, and this is no different. We can do this if we work together." He slipped his arms around Giroro's neck and pulled himself up so that they were looking each other straight in the face. In a hushed tone he added, "Not to mention you're there to protect me..."A look of surprise entered the crimson frog's eyes, only to be replaced with a hardened determination a moment later. They parted with a tender kiss to the lips, seating themselves in their original positions.

A figure of another Keronian appeared outside the tent, and soon Tamama's head poked inside, his once lively eyes looking troubled. Giroro and Dororo turned to face him, giving him a nod of acknowledgment. The tadpole smiled briefly before retreating outside again, the other two subordinates following him out from the tent. In the yard awaited Kururu and the sergeant, sitting on their hover crafts. The yellow keronian's expression was unreadable, while Keroro, on the other hand, was clearly impatient. Giroro gave him a hard stare. Did he not realize what kind of opponent they were up against? He shrugged, waiting for what the commander had to say.

"Ahem! You all know your mission." The green frog began, placing his hands on his hips. "To hunt down and destroy the space cerberus before it reeks havoc here on Pekopon as well. Don't forget that the prize money goes to the invasion!" ...Or would it? "We'll split up into groups, since we only have a rough guess as to where it may be. Tamama Nitohei and Kururu Sochou will come with me to scan the city and also the alien marketplace underground." His gaze then rested on the other two members of the platoon. "Giroro Gochou and Dororo Heichou will look in the forest. You two know that place better than the rest of us, which is why I'm sending you there. Good luck."

"Alright, you all have your orders. Move out~!" Keroro cheered, starting his saucer.

"Roger!"

Each made their way over to their own vehicle, and, turning on the anti-barriers, ascended into the sky. With a salute, Keroro flew off towards the city, Tamama and Kururu close behind. After staring after them for a few minutes, the other two began on their way as well. Their gazes locked with each other for just a brief moment, filled with a renewed strength. Nothing was said, but the message was clear: _I will protect you with my life._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. I'm surprised at how quickly I finished this! I have been feeling pretty inspirational lately. Sorry that the fight scene isn't very epic. I'm not too good with that. Well, anyway, enjoy and review!  
**

**All characters (c) Mine Yoshizaki

* * *

  
**

The gentle 'put put' of saucer engines echoed through the air as the vehicles flew over a vast stretch of wood. Two Keronian soldiers skillfully maneuvered the crafts left and right, their sharp eyes scanning the area below. A canopy of treetops blocked vision of the forest floor, making their being on the saucers pointless. Giving a quick nod to each other, they descended to the ground, their ear flaps flowing in the breeze. The leaves stirred as they landed, gently falling back onto the grass with a soft _shhh_. Giroro was the first to step off, going over to his partner to courteously help him off his own saucer. Dororo smiled behind his mask, gracefully stepping onto the ground. Looking at the forest around him, he figured it would take too much time to search as a group. Resting his gaze on Giroro, who was also observing his surroundings, he spoke up.

"Maybe we should split up. It would take less time that way." He suggested, a bit hesitant. The crimson frog turned to him in an instant, the same uncertainty in his eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again, a gleam of trust and confidence flashing across his dark orbs.

"Alright." Giroro complied, nodding, voice low. In a harder tone he added, "But call if anything happens!" Dororo heard the worry and concern in his voice, even though he tried to hide it best he could. The ninja shared it equally, and as he stared at his lover, he wondered if this would be the last time he would see him. He shook his head vigorously, not noticing the strange look Giroro was giving him. _I mustn't think like that. There's no way we'll lose! _He told himself, tightening a fist.

"O-oy, Dororo! Did you get any of that?" The corporal asked, chuckling a bit, lightening the mood.

Dororo blinked in surprise, feeling hot with embarrassment. "S-sorry! And I will. You too, Giroro-kun. Though I doubt we'll find anything. But still..." He grabbed the weapon specialist's hand, giving it a small squeeze. "...be careful." The ninja didn't wait for a reply, but jumped into the air with his usual 'toya', hopping from tree to tree, leaving Giroro with the two saucers. The red Keronian stared after him for a while, and, with a small sigh, went his own way. He crept through the forest with quiet, careful steps; always ducking into the bushes or behind a tree whenever he heard anything the least bit suspicious. But when it turned out to be nothing, he couldn't help but feel relieved.

Soon he stumbled upon a familiar place, a sense of nostalgia washing over him. It was the swing, looking exactly the same as when he had last seen it. Then again, he was hallucinating a bit with that fever, so maybe it wasn't. A smile creased his face. This was a very precious place to the two Keronians, and only known by the two Keronians. He gingerly touched the trunk of the tree with his hand, looking at it admiringly.

Birds suddenly began to squawk wildly, scattering into the sky. A feeling of menace spread throughout Giroro's body, sending shivers down his spine. A loud rustle of the trees signaled that something was on its way, something big. Holding his hand out, a gun materialized, and he gripped it tightly, ready for whatever may be coming. He listened intensely, trying to pinpoint its direction. Realization spread through his eyes, and he pointed his gun to his right. "Over there!" He yelled, and fired, the gun's crack echoing through the air. Then, all was silent, as if the whole forest were holding its breath. His shoulders relaxed, and he lowered his gun. _What was that? _Giroro wondered.

The red warrior's questions were answered as a huge, dark figure exploded from the bushes on the opposite side, bounding towards him with incredible speed. It took him totally by surprise, and he had no time to react as he was gripped by the neck and smashed into the tree which held the swing. Razor sharp claws dug into his skin, immobilizing him almost completely. His body surged with pain, but when he tried to scream, his neck was only gripped tighter, cutting off air. The gun slipped from his hand, going off as it reached the ground. The creature didn't even flinch. As Giroro looked into the face of his adversary, three sets of eyes stared back at him. They were like chips of ruby, cold and hard, but filled with so much hate and blood thirst, he thought he may drown. Each head bared its knife like teeth at him, an acid like drool dripping from their maws. Their breath was hot on his face, stinking of something unnameable. No doubt about it, _this_ was the wanted space cerberus. Harsh snarls rose up from the beast, making Giroro's blood run cold. Its power was truly amazing, he thought. With almost no effort at all, it already had him on the brink of death. No wonder it was wanted in three planets. He gasped for air, making a desperate attempt to break free. _It's no use. I'm as good as dead..._ _And once this thing is done with me, Dororo may be next..._ The once strong and mighty corporal felt helpless as the life drained from him. Not only could he not protect himself, but now he couldn't protect the one person he truly loved, even after he promised he always would. A single tear rolled down his cheek, the image of Dororo flashing across his mind. "Do..ro..ro..." He managed to choke out, closing his eyes.

**GIRORO-KUN!!!**

A loud wailing wrung out through the forest, shaking the trees. Giroro could feel the grip on his neck being released, the air flowing back into his lungs so fast it felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. He fell to the ground with a thud, breathing heavily and shakily. The metallic smell of blood hung in the air, sending a jolt of fear through him. Who's blood was it exactly? In the back of his mind, he was slightly aware that someone was shaking him, shouting his name frantically. Opening his eye a crack, relief washed over him as he viewed Dororo, unhurt. The ninja looked shocked and horrified, as if he would burst into tears at any moment. A blood stained katana lay at his side, and as Giroro finally came back to his senses, he saw that it was actually the cerberus who had been hurt. Deep red oozed from a gash on its leg, and it writhed in pain, furiously tearing up the undergrowth with extended claws. Giroro's eyes shot open, and he looked from the cerberus, the tree, and Dororo. _What if that thing destroys Dororo and I's special place?_ He gritted his teeth, sitting up, fully energized. He wouldn't let that happen. They had to kill it _fast._

"Giroro-kun! Are you alright?! Can you stand?!" The ninja exclaimed, checking his body over. Fortunately, there seemed to be no real damage, only a few scratches. Dororo sent a silent prayer to the gods. The cerberus could have killed either of them in a single strike from its massive paws.

Giroro looked at his lover gratefully, unable to find words to properly express it. "Okay as I can be in a time like this. Thank you, Dororo. You saved my life. And-..LOOK OUT!"

Grabbing Dororo by the waist, he pushed them both out of the way of where the cerberus's lashing tail would have hit them a second longer. Looking back at where the tail had hit the ground, they were both amazed to see that it had left at least a three foot indent in the hard dirt, surely killing them if they were there. The ninja crawled out from under Giroro, quickly helping him to his feet. "And now we're even." He commented, drawing out his katana again. The cerberus turned to face them, hackles raised. An anger like nothing they had never known gleamed in its many eyes. Blood still seeped from the cut the sword had made, but the monster cared not. It was now bent on killing the two Keronians. "Well, I think it's time we got down to business, huh Giroro-kun?" Dororo suggested, a puff of smoke enveloping him. As the smoke cleared, a belt equipped with various ninja weapons lay wrapped around his torso. A ninja headband marked with a four pointed star was strapped to his forehead, his veil now a deep black. Steel plated armor ran up his arms, and gloves covered both hands.

"Hmph! I thought you'd never ask. This son of a bitch won't know what hit him." The weapon's specialist grunted, rocket launchers appearing on his shoulders and legs. A large, high tech, gun appeared in his hands, marked with the code "G66". Cyber swords lay on his back for him to use during close range combat, along with a special army knife tied to his waist. Also around his waist were several hand grenades. The lust of battle shined in his eyes as he placed his finger on the trigger. He felt so powerful, fighting side by side with Dororo, like nothing could stop him. Being with the ninja game him strength and he knew that there was no way they could lose.

With a mighty snarl, the cerberus leapt at them, its gaping jaws revealing massive canines. The two moved nimbly to the side, avoiding the attack. Giroro proceeded to shoot at the beast; while Dororo skillfully threw shurikens at it. It was no good, all attacks were deflected by its armor like skin.

"W-what the-?!" They both stuttered, dumbfounded. Not even a scratch was made. The three headed beast seemed to give a wily smirk as it realized that it was untouched. Stretching out a massive forearm, it tried to strike them down, missing their heads by only mere centimeters. They hurriedly jumped back, and into the protection of a nearby tree, their hearts pumping wildly. The cerberus slammed into it relentlessly, raking the bark with its claws.

"Shit! That didn't work at all?! Then how are we supposed to kill it?!" Giroro yelled, his eyes burning with intensity. _How was Dororo able to slash through it before?_ He asked himself. Looking at the cut mark made before from his perch in the tree, he realized that it was actually made on a seemingly softer part of the cerberus's skin, on the upper part of the leg, closer to the belly. "That's it! Dororo, we need to cut through its stomach! It's soft enough there!" He told the ninja, who stared disbelievingly at him.

"E-eh?! But how are we supposed to do that?! I don't think that it'll roll over for us."

"Heh. I don't think so either. But I have a plan. Listen carefully..." Leaning in, he quickly whispered their plans of attack. Dororo listened intently, taking in every word. The tree shook violently, almost knocking them off. It wouldn't be long till it would be ripped from its roots by the enraged beast below. With a nod and a look of determination, the plan commenced.

"Dororo! Engage!"

"Dororo ninja art! Cloning technique!" The ninja recited, locking his fingers together. At that moment, several other blue keronians appeared, surrounding the cerberus, who now had a confused look in its piercing eyes. Not sure who to go for, it thrashed out at all of them, each one leading it closer to a small opening. In the confusion, the corporal slipped away, several bombs held against his chest. The Dororo copies finally lured the beast into the clearing, allowing themselves, all but one, to be struck by their pursuer. The cerberus looked pleased as each clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke, giving another sick smile. But that was soon replaced with distress as an explosion of grenades went off around it, greatly startling the monster. It cried out in surprise, running out of the black veil of smoke that enveloped it. Another trap was triggered as it ran over a clear string, where it was then bombarded with a flurry of sharp kunais, falling to the ground as they hit the cerberus's hard body. The dog like alien let out a roar of frustration, stepping back a few feet. Just then, a large rope was held out behind it, tripping the beast as it stepped back. Yowling with bitterness in its voice, it feel to the ground, exposing its soft underbelly. Wasting no time at all, the two keronians appeared from the bushes, swords raised. One made of a beautiful earth metal, and one made of light itself, were gripped in their hands. The cerberus's three heads looked up in terror as the keronians charged towards it. No longer was it the feared monster that was wanted in three different planets, but instead, a helpless pup.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" The two warriors cried, piercing the beast's stomach with their swords. The cerberus's body convulsed, and as it shrieked in agony, blood spewing from its mouths, staining the earth. Even more blood gushed from the wounds that the crimson and blue frog had made, their bodies now spattered with the substance. Hatred mixed with remorse entered the enemy alien's eyes as it took one last look at the ones who had killed it, before all color faded from them. Its body gave a massive shudder before going limp, now dead on the forest floor.

Panting heavily, the two keronians climbed off of the cerberus, sheathing their swords. They looked from each other, to the cerberus, then back again. Staring deeply into each other's eyes, they felt as if a great load had been lifted. Giroro was the first to break the silence.

"We...we did it! We killed it!" He rejoiced.

Dororo gave a feeble smile, casting his gaze once again to the dead cerberus. _You were a formidable enemy. I hope you leave this world in peace._ The ninja prayed.

"That's right. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that we couldn't have done it if we did it together." He replied thoughtfully.

Giroro grinned happily before retrieving a communicator from a sack on his belt. Clicking it on, he tried to get a hold of the sergeant. "This is Skull 1. Come in Keroro. We just killed the space cerberus. I repeat: Dororo and I just killed the space cerberus. Awaiting your orders." Almost immediately Keroro's voice chimed in, along with the muffled sounds of other voices. They must be in the city or the underground alien bazaar.

"That's great! I'll call Headquarters right now and tell them. We'll fly over to your location as soon as we can. Keroro out!" A beep followed by static indicated that the sergeant had hung up, and Giroro put the communicator back into his sack. Walking over to Dororo, he put his arm around his shoulder, who in turn rested his head on the red frog's. They had both fulfilled their promises to protect one another, and it still stood strong. This was the outcome they had hoped for. Victorious and alive. Together.


	11. Chapter 11

1**GiroxDoro**

**Fanfic chapter 11**

It was a warm, sunny day on Pekopon, and there wasn't a care in the world. People carried out their lives as usual, enjoying the fair weather. Hinata Natsumi sat in her back yard with her friend Koyuki, soaking up the sun. They smiled and laughed with each other, like girls do, and talked about all sorts of things (most of which Koyuki didn't really understand). Natsumi glanced at Giroro's tent, the pair of eyes printed on the side staring back at her. The red frog was currently out, and when she had asked where he was going, he had replied: _To the forest. _, and left with a rather happy demeanor. "He's been going there a lot. I wonder what for?" She asked herself after explaining the situation to her ninja friend.

Koyuki smiled slightly. "Probably off with Dororo." She replied simply, feeling very sure of her answer. Natsumi looked at her with a confused face.

"Why would he be with Dororo? Are they on some kind of long term mission? Is that stupid frog up to something!" Natsumi pressed, getting excited. The ninja was shocked.

"E-eh! Do you not know?" At this, Natsumi shook her head.

"Know what?"

"That Dororo and Giroro are a couple!" At first, Natsumi looked surprised, not sure how to react. No one had told her. She hadn't even suspected it. But now that she thought of it, Dororo had been coming to the house more and more often. Plus, they both seemed to be in higher spirits, especially around each other. All the times she had questioned why Dororo was constantly in the backyard with Giroro had finally been answered. They were a couple. A happy couple. From what she could tell, anyway. A smile spread across her face, and she giggled to herself.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you, Giroro." Natsumi mumbled, looking up at the cloudless sky. Under that same sky, somewhere in the forest, were the two alien frogs that the girls had been talking about, nestled under a big tree with a swing...

Giroro sneezed loudly, cussing as he wiped his nose. "Ugh...is that idiot talking about me?" He huffed, referring to Keroro. The crimson frog was still pretty sore about the fact that his sergeant had spent nearly all the prize money _and_ the bonus they received from headquarters on Gunpla. He couldn't say he was surprised though, and Keroro couldn't say anything for a week after Giroro had beaten him half to death. _That_ had been expected by everyone. The sergeant was let off easy, as far as he was concerned.

The corporal looked over at a sleeping Dororo to check if he had awoken him or not with his sneeze. The ninja lay curled up beside him, still in a peaceful slumber. Giroro sighed with relief, and gently stroked his mate's head. He always enjoyed watching Dororo sleep, as weird as it may sound. Dororo always had such a serene and cute face. Giroro couldn't help but blush (and sometimes nosebleed) at the sight of it. Very unwillingly, he took his eyes off the ninja to look at the surrounding area. It was hard to believe that a great battle had taken place here not too long ago. Now it seemed to teem with new life. The two had planted flowers and little shrubs all around the tree, much to Dororo's delight, though he had to help Giroro do almost everything. Even the tree had begun to bud with new leaves.

The red keronian glanced at Dororo, then at his belt. He sighed. "Hmph. I guess it's time to change the picture again, huh?" Giroro remarked with warmth in his voice, taking a camera out of a bag he had brought up with him. Camera in hand, he got up, careful not to wake his partner. Taking a few steps back, he focused the image on Dororo, and pressed the button. The picture was dispensed from a slot soon after, and Giroro looked at it admiringly. His face flushed, and he held it to his chest, his voice turning syrupy. "I've got...Dororo's picture." Meanwhile, the ninja dreamed sweetly...

Dororo's eyelids opened lazily, and he was surprised to find himself laying in a meadow of colorful flowers. He sat up and groggily shook his head. Sunlight shown down through the nearly cloudless sky, warming the blue keronian. The fragrance of wild flowers hung strongly in the air, and Dororo inhaled deeply. _How peaceful._, his dream self thought. He turned at the sound of his name, delighted to find Giroro giving him a jagged toothed smile. The ninja eagerly ran to his mate, wrapping his arms around his neck. But when he went to look at his face, the red keronian was no where to be found.

Startled, Dororo looked all around him. To the right, left, behind, even above. Nothing. He hung his head in disappointment. A sudden flash of red caught his eye, and he heard the sound of laughter in the distance. It was Giroro, but..someone else too. The laugh was feminine, friendly, and familiar (the laugh of three F's?). The ninja looked up, spotting Giroro with...

Natsumi.

The other two walked off, hand in hand, smiling happily at each other. Dororo felt his heart sink. He called after them desperately, but to no avail. They kept walking till they were out of sight. Dororo frowned. Suddenly, everything went dark. The sky, the sun, the flowers, were all completely black, beginning to crumble and break as he stood there. A wonderful dream had turned into a terrible nightmare. The blue keronian looked around him helplessly. _No... What's happening? Giroro-kun. Giroro-kun! GIRORO-KUN!"_

His eyes shot open with a gasp and he sprung up in a sitting position. For a moment, he could still see the crumbling world around him. He inhaled sharply, and his vision went back to normal. A blurry image of Giroro stood some ways away, and it was...dancing?

"Huh? Giroro-kun? What are you _doing?_"

"KYAAAA!" The weapons specialist yelled in surprise as he threw his arms in the air, the photo fluttering to the ground. He quickly kneeled down and fumbled to pick it up. "Ohh...I was...uhmmm...trying to kill a bug." The corporal lied, trying to sound tough.

Dororo stared at him for a moment, and burst out laughing. Giroro rubbed his head in embarrassment, his face turning a bright red. Catching his breath, he smiled at his flustered mate. "You know, you should dance more often. You're not half bad..." He gave his superior a devious look. "Plus I really like it..." The red keronian's head nearly exploded at this, and smoke rose from it.

"Do-do-doro...Dororo..!" He stuttered in a raspy voice. The ninja rose to his feet and walked over to his dazed corporal. He giggled, grabbing Giroro's hand. Flashes of the dream passed though his mind, and he feared Giroro may disappear. The blue frog squeezed Giroro's hand tightly, who, to his relief, squeezed back. The lance corporal gave a sigh. _"What was that all about?"_ As they walked back to the ninja's shack, Dororo couldn't get this question off his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

1**GiroxDoro**

**fanfic chapter 12**

Dororo stared mindlessly at the ceiling to he and Koyuki's shack. It was the middle of the night, and even though he was incredibly tired, he couldn't sleep. Nightmares haunted him day in and day out, showing no sign of stopping. Every time he found himself begin to nod off, his mind was bombarded with images of Giroro and Natsumi walking off together, leaving him alone in that same field of flowers. The dreams had become progressively more violent. Once he found himself drowning in a swirling pool of dead, oozing black flowers. Another time, vines grabbed him and slowly swallowed him up into the earth. He couldn't even go into his beloved garden anymore, for fear of his plants attacking him.

But the worst of it was when Giroro actually did acknowledge him in the dream. After Dororo would call out to him, the red warrior would turn around and ask, _Who are you?_, and continue to walk away. The ninja sighed as raindrops began to hit the roof. What did it mean?, he would ask himself. Maybe it was a vision of the future. Maybe it was some force telling him that he and Giroro just weren't meant to be. _Maybe it's a sign that..._ Dororo stopped breathing altogether. _That Giroro really does still have feelings for Natsumi, and that he'd leave me for her the first chance he gets._

Bitterness entered his heart, but was quickly replaced with sorrow. If that was true, Giroro would be breaking his promise. _He wouldn't do that._ Dororo told himself half heartedly. He rolled onto his side and hugged his knees to his chest. _It's simply my mind playing tricks on me. That's all..._ Tears began to drip down his face as he closed his eyes in another desperate attempt at sleep. The nightmare began to creep through his head, and he shut his eyes even tighter. _It's just my mind playing tricks. Nothing more. Nothing...more..._

In the days that would follow, the ninja spent more and more time by himself. He scarcely went to the Hinata's anymore, for fear of seeing either Giroro or Natsumi. It was true, he was avoiding Giroro, as much as he tried to tell himself he wasn't. The blue keronian even stayed away from the swing, thinking that if he went there, Giroro would find him. The only time he really did see his mate was when the corporal would visit him_._ Every time Giroro saw the ninja, he would give him a concerned look.

"Hey, have you been sleeping?" The weapons specialist had asked. Dororo would shake his head.

"No...not really." He would reply simply. His mate would look him up and down and sighed. The ninja hardly ever slept anymore, to his disappointment. He really missed watching him sleep, so he found himself looking at the picture of Dororo sleeping more and more. After a long time of silence or the lance corporal's one word answers, Giroro would get worried.

"Is something wrong Dororo? You've hardly said anything and you seem a bit...distant." He'd have to snap his fingers to get his mate's attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just tired." The second part wasn't a lie. He _was_ tired, with the nightmares keeping him up all night. Bags had formed under his eyes and he sort of carried himself around as if he were on autopilot. He had all but lost the sense of grace and balance he used to have, and he was anything but 'fine'.

"Hmmm...if you say so. But try to take it easy, okay?" Giroro leaned in for a kiss, but was coldly turned down. Dororo pretended like he simply didn't see it, and looked in the other direction. The corporal stood up, looking hurt. "Well...I'll just... I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow, Dororo." And he left without another word. The blue keronian stared after him for what seemed like forever, wanting so bad to go after him ;to hold him; to hug him; to kiss him; to weep into his chest and tell him how much he loved him and never let him go. He bit his lip and fought back a powerful urge to cry.

"Ugh, what's wrong with me! It was only a dream! Giroro-kun hasn't done anything to me in _real_ life! I wish I hadn't been so cruel to him... Now he's sad because of me." _Plus, I may have given him all the more reason to go to Natsumi..._ He kicked himself mentally, being more angry at himself than anything. "I'll go apologize. That'll make things better." The assassin said with certainty in his voice. He voted against telling Giroro about the dreams he had been having, though. In a puff of smoke, he disappeared from the shack.

Which brings us to now.

Dororo stood outside of Giroro's tent, holding a hand to his chest, the other one hovering above the zipper. Small rustles from the inside indicated the corporal was there. He swallowed hard before slowly and quietly unzipping the flap, sticking his head in. The weapons specialist sat on a crate with his back to the door, oblivious to Dororo's presence.

"Giroro-kun, I..." He stifled a gasp and slowly backed out of the tent. Giroro had been holding something; a picture. When Dororo had taken a closer look, he had noticed that it was a picture of...

Natsumi

Heart broken, the ninja took a giant leap into the air, and hurriedly made his way back to his house, all the while silently shedding tears. It was true. The dreams were right. Giroro loves Natsumi. Giroro broke his promise. His nightmare had become a reality...

"Hm? Dororo? Is that you?" The red keronian got to his feet and walked outside the tent. He was there in time to see his mate hop off of a nearby house, and disappear. His brow creased in confusion. "What's up with him lately?" Without a second thought, he got onto his saucer to follow him.


	13. Chapter 13

1**GiroxDoro**

**fanfic chapter 13**

Giroro chased after his mate helplessly, always losing sight of him as soon as he saw him. Why did he have to be so fast? He tried to call him via communicator, but he wouldn't pick up. "Damnit, Dororo! What's wrong? Why won't you talk to me!" The ninja suddenly entered his vision for a brief moment. "DORORO!", he yelled. The assassin turned his head. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second, and Giroro stopped dead in his tracks.

There was so much hurt and sadness in his gaze, that the red keronian could feel his own heart ache. He looked at his now shaking hands. "Did...did I cause that?" His pupils shrunk as he remembered Dororo's cold expression. _What did I do to make him hurt like that? I would never do anything to make him sad! I...love him. _He frowned. "Hmph. Guess I won't know till I find him." And he sped off again with full confidence, knowing exactly where the other was going...

The lance corporal found his body taking him to the one place he had been trying to avoid these past days-the swing. _Back there... it almost seemed like he cared..._ The ninja thought, referring to when Giroro called out to him only minutes ago. The blue frog shook his head as he jumped off another roof top. _No. I must be imagining things again. _Tears streamed down his face, and he bit his lip till he drew blood. _...Giroro-kun! _He entered the forest, the trees seeming like blurs of green as he sped through it, towards his favorite place...

Giroro quickly made his way up the trail, now on foot. He had left his saucer near the ninja's cabin, seeing no further use for it since he could not see the forest floor under the tree tops. Thoughts raced through his head, all leading back to Dororo. He pushed them all to the back of his mind and tried to focus on the task at hand-getting there. It seemed like he couldn't run fast enough when he finally reached the swing, Dororo coming into view. The assassin was sitting on the swing, eyes closed. He hadn't noticed the other's presence. The flowers they had planted around the tree were wilting, and the tree itself was beginning to look barren again. Giroro approached the ninja carefully.

"Dororo..."He whispered softly. The blue frog's eyes shot open, and he immediately leaped into the tree, throwing a kunai mere inches away from Giroro's feet. The corporal looked up to see someone he did not recognize.

"Stay away from me, Giroro..."Dororo's voice was cold and flat. He showed no emotion whatsoever. "Go home." The crimson frog looked at him in disbelief. This wasn't the Dororo he knew and loved. It was someone else entirely.

"Dororo, what's happened to you?" He took a step forward. Another kunai ripped through the air and grazed Giroro's arm, causing blood to ooze out. Giroro yelped, clutching his bleeding arm. He looked up at the ninja, who was about to leap off again. The red keronian clenched his teeth."Who...who are you!"He yelled.

The lance corporal gasped, and froze where he was. It was just like his dream. It was all coming true. They were right. About everything. Tears once again pricked the corners of his eyes, and he fought to stay in control. It was too much, and with a great wail, he began to sob uncontrollably. He brought his hands up to his face and kneeled down in the tree, facing the opposite direction from the bewildered Giroro. It pained the warrior to listen. Each cry was wracked with a sorrow unlike any he had ever known. It was a personal best for Dororo. (Oh, haha. Trying to put comedy in a tragic moment like this is uncalled for. At least make it GOOD comedy!)

Giroro couldn't take it anymore. He ran to the base of the tree and tried his best to climb it, slipping off its trunk each time. "Gah...D-Dororo! P-please! T-tell me what's wrong!" The corporal called out in vain. The ninja whipped his head around to face the corporal, rage filling his eyes along with more tears.

"What's wrong! I just had my heart ripped out by the person I treasure most and handed to me on a silver platter! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" He replied in anger. Giroro fell off the tree and landed in the grass.

"_What!_", was all he could seem to manage. "What are you _talking _about! I _love_ you!" At this, Dororo clamped his hands over his ears, shutting his eyes tight, more tears pouring out.

"That's...that's a lie! You love Natsumi! You...you always have! I'm just...", he hiccuped, "-second prize! That's why you ch-chose me!" His breaths came out in small gasps as he locked eyes with the crimson keronian. "Y-you broke y-our..p-promise..." The assassin whispered sadly. Giroro grimaced. Those words hurt him deep. His voice was filled with pain as he spoke.

"Why...would you say that?" He asked simply. Dororo glared at him.

"I s-saw you holding a p-picture of her! In your t-tent! It j-just proves..." The ninja looked away, his heart aching. "...that my dream...my nightmare, was right. What I just said was right." He held his head in his hands and wept.

"...You're _wrong_."

Dororo ceased his crying for a moment and looked up to see Giroro standing over him, gazing at him solemnly. He gasped in surprise and moved to a different bough of the tree. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "W-what?" The ninja breathed out.

"I said that you're _wrong_."Giroro repeated, moving closer.

"A-about what?"

"About everything you just said."

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" Dororo asked, locking their gazes. His brain screamed at him that it was a trap, and that he should leave now, but his heart forced him to stay and hear the red keronian out. The ninja inched back further.

Giroro's voice was clear and firm. He didn't hesitate at all when he spoke. "I'm _not _lying. I've said it before and I'll say it again. _You're_ the one I love. No one else. And you're not second best to anybody. I don't care _who _they are."The corporal took a step forward. "I only care about _you_. And I would never, _ever_ break a promise to you." The corners of his eyes shone with tears. "And...I can't stand it if the person I cherish most is angry with me. Or sad, and I'm the one who caused it.." He sniffed. "So...please...don't be."

Dororo clutched his chest as more tears streaked his face. Was what he was saying true? Every being of his fiber said yes, though there was still a scrap of doubt in his mind. "B-but..."The ninja began in a weak voice. He was stopped abruptly.

"No buts. I love you." His brow furrowed in frustration and he shut his eyes. "Why can't you just accept that? Why can't you just accept that I love you and no one els-!" A great force slammed into him and he was sent flying off the tree. Giroro opened his eyes to see Dororo hugging him tightly. He smiled.

They both fell to the ground with an 'umpf', though it didn't hurt with the grass cushioning them. Dororo quickly climbed off of him and helped him sit up. He looked into the warrior's eyes, his own glistening. "Do you promise?"The ninja asked. Giroro looked dazed for a moment, but then gave a jagged toothed smile.

"I promise. With all my heart." He was embraced again. Dororo was crying hard into his chest, clinging to his body tightly. The corporal could feel his own eyes swelling with tears as he held the assassin close to him, rubbing his back gently. "Dororo..."

"Gi-gi-giroro-kun! I-I'm s-s-soo s-sorr-y-y! I-it's all m-my fa-fault!"Dororo said through gasps of breath. Giroro wiped his tears away.

"Shhh...don't be sorry. You didn't do anything. It's okay." He cooed in a calm voice. The ninja looked at him guiltily.

"_Y-you_ didn't do anything! A-and yet I p-pushed you a-away a-and even h-hurt y-you!" He protested, referring to Giroro's bleeding arm and all the hurtful words he had said to him. Giroro looked indifferent.

"Yeah well..." The crimson frog averted his eyes. "-that's all in the past now. Please, don't worry about it. You've done enough worrying for today." He rubbed the assassin's head, who blushed lightly. Dororo hugged his superior again, smiling brightly.

"I love you, Giroro-kun."

"I love you too, Dororo."The ninja let go of him for a second to look at him questioningly.

"One thing though..."

"Hmm? What?" Giroro asked in a perplexed voice.

"Why did you have that picture of Natsumi anyway?"

The corporal blushed madly, suddenly becoming flustered. "Oh...ah..you see." He cleared his throat. "Before you and I, I used to keep a picture of Natsumi in my belt. But then you came along and I..er..changed it. Only Neko was supposed to know this..." Giroro slipped his belt off and opened the secret compartment, revealing a picture of a sleeping Dororo. His face was hot with embarrassment. "I..erm.. took it a couple days ago. Before all this, when you actually _slept_ at night. You're...uhm...very cute when you're...sleeping." He looked at the ninja, concerned. "You..uh..will sleep again, right?" Dororo kissed him on the cheek.

"Only if you're there too..." The assassin replied with a devious glint in his eye. Steam rose from Giroro's head.

"D-dororo...!" He nearly fainted. Shaking his head, he continued. "A-anyway, when you came in and saw me holding it, I was merely changing pictures."He grabbed the ninja's shoulders. "So, stop being so paranoid, okay? You're the only one for me." Dororo nodded playfully.

"Okay, Giroro-kun. I promise." The red keronian cupped his mate's cheeks and lifted his mask down, kissing him passionately. Dororo deepened the kiss, and it seemed to drag on forever, each getting the other's taste on their lips. It felt like they hadn't done this in such a long time, which made it feel even better. Not only was it a show of affection, but it also sealed their promises to each other-something both put into high consideration.

The sun was disappearing over the horizon when they finally decided to go home, hand in hand.


End file.
